Mabel's sickness
by starsunshine14
Summary: It's Winter in Gravity Falls, and Mabel gotten sick. Dipper gotten sad and decided to look for a cure medicine for his sister. Its like a blizzard out there. Will Dipper find the medicine to make Mabel feel better in time?
1. I-i gotta go

Dipper's P.O.V

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. It was really cold. Mabel had played in the snow and gotten a cold. For Winter vacation. We went to Gravity Falls to see if more freakish weird conspiracies came to hunt gravity falls.  
"DIPPER!" Yelled Mabel. I ran upstairs with a box of tissues.

Mabel's p.o.v  
"DIPPER!" I screamed again. He came upstairs with a box of tissues. I pointed to my bed which had gotten Throw Up on it. "Ew. But okay." He sighed and cleaned. I walked to the bathroom to go wash up. The water was really cold at this time of night. I shivered during the shower, but it was worth it. I walked back to the room when i was done. I had a sweater i made incase this incident happened. I layed down in Dipper's bed closing my eyes really slowly.

Dipper P.O.V  
I felt bad for Mabel really. I wanted to search for a cure. I quietly walked to my bed grabbing my book under my pillow. I looked through the book looking for a cure to cure her really bad sickness. "FOUND IT!" I screamed not knowing i've awaken Mabel. "What?" She said in a tired voice. But she was so tired she went back to bed.I've walked to and kissed her cheek and walked downstairs with a nice warm Big Dipper sweater Mabel made for me.  
I had walked outside the door...it was really cold, it was like a blizzard or something. I've walken for like thirty minuets still no medicine until was really tired...i walked slowly and slower...i felt something really soft and layed down on it. It had sponken. "GET OF MY HAIR!"


	2. Welcome Home!

Dipper's P.O.V  
"GET OFF MY HAIR!" it said again. I fell back to a log that i sat on once. "AHHH!" I yelled. I heard sparay cans spraying. "G-gideon?" i questioned.

Gideon's P.O.V  
I couldn't really see who it was. It was pitch black outside. I was escaping prison on getting my revenge on Pines family.  
it would'nt been easy...At night it's pitched black and NOBODY trusts Lil' ol me anymore. But Continueing, It landed on my hair. He smelled just like Suger Plums,Mabel.  
"WHAT?! W-WHO'S GIDEON!" I panicked. "i-im Steve Mccornick."t PANICKED ONCE AGAIN, I thought about it. Who the heck is Steve McCormick?  
"Steve who?" The person said. I could reconize that puberty voice anywhere! "Dipper! My My!" I gleefully did in a kind tone.  
"what brings you here?!" I asked.

Dipper P.O.V  
It was Gideon! The guy who NEARLY KILLED ME LAST WEEK! "First! It was the Blizzard which made My Sister ,Mabel, sick! Second! What are you doing here?"  
"Don't Tell Nobody!" Gideon Demanded. "No." I repiled. "Why should i trust you? Your the lier! You won't do anything in return! It'll be better if YOU was at back in prison!"  
"Dipper,My! Why such a th-" I cutted him off by walking away. I needed to find that potion.

- At the Mystery Shack-  
Mabel's P.O.V  
I was Really sicken. I knew i've should've stayed inside when Dipper said. My head hurts like Crazy! I've barfed 3 times when Dipper was gone..."please come back Dipper...Please." I've begged.  
I've shaken when i've gotten out of bed...I could'nt walk...I-i was really cold...I had taken Five showers. "Grunkle stan~!" i said in a weak voice.  
"grunkle stan!" I tried to say louder. It taken my voice and I fell. I losen my breath. I fell asleep.


	3. Who's that?

- At the Mystery Shack-  
Mabel's P.O.V  
I was Really sicken. I knew i've should've stayed inside when Dipper said. My head hurts like Crazy! I've barfed 3 times when Dipper was gone..."please come back Dipper...Please." I've begged.  
I've shaken when i've gotten out of bed...I could'nt walk...I-i was really cold...I had taken Five showers. "Grunkle stan~!" i said in a weak voice.  
"grunkle stan!" I tried to say louder. It taken my voice and I fell. I losen my breath. I fell asleep.

Dipper's P.O.V  
I felt something on the way...My heart pounded...Faster than the time I ran away from...Mabel...The feel felt like..something died...  
that feeling painfully botherd me alot...I've sneezed and coughed...Until...i thought..."SHES DEAD!" I've yelled. I've ran...Ran and ran till i've found it.  
"There it is!" I've was about to pick it up until i felt someone breathe on me...I've looked up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mabel's P.O.V  
I saw a dark room. It had two doors.I walked to the one that said "Dipper's mind". I've heard a scream. "Dipper!" i've yelled. soon his mind spoken to me..."M-Mabel? Is that you" His mind said.  
"yes!"  
"How you get here?"  
"Is that important? Your screaming your lungs out"  
"Good point."  
"Why are you screaming?"  
"Well...I wanted to give you medicine so you could get better...But...when i found it..some breathing came upon me"  
I've look out of his eyes balls and saw "ROBBIE?!"


End file.
